A Hero to Save Us
by bri1216
Summary: She had known the boys for twenty two years. Dean had been five, Sam one, and she was three. “Dean it’s Casey. Something uh…something happened.”My first attempt at a chapter fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_She had known the boys for twenty-two years. Dean had been five, Sam one, and she was three._

"Dean it's Casey. Something-uh…something happened." She sobbed into the phone. "please, get here and I'll tell you everything."

_Her step dad was close to Pastor Jim and he frequently brought Casey to play with the Winchester boys when they were visiting Jim._

"Where are we headed?" Sam asked as Dean tossed a duffel bag into the trunk

"Chicago." He slammed the hood down.

"What's in Chicago?" Sam slipped into the passenger seat.

"Casey."

_She always managed to find the boys when they needed her most. She somehow could sense when they were in danger or hurting and called them; sometimes even appeared at their hotel door. She was there as a shoulder to cry on or get a hug from when the boys couldn't have each other_.

"Figures she'd call now, doesn't it?" Sam risked a glance at Dean. "I mean, right after Dad and everything…"

Dean set his jaw and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "She needs us, Sammy. Dad's got nothing to do with it."

"You think that now."

_Her real father had been killed while hunting an wendigo. Her mother told her and her sister's that he drove himself insane over nonsense and killed himself but Casey always had an interest in supernatural phenomenon. She rarely hunted but she loved researching. _

Dean knocked softly on the door and it swung open to reveal a twenty-five year old woman with short brown hair and big chocolate eyes. The first thing he noticed was how well she had grown into her curves. The first thing Sam saw was the baby on her hip.

She set him down and he happily toddled away. "Dean." She pulled him into a hug and felt him tense. She stroked his back a few times and he relaxed. "I heard about your dad. I'm sorry." She pulled away reluctantly and he nodded as she moved to Sam.

"You've really grown up, Sammy." She pulled him into an embrace and Sam hugged her tightly. He trembled as she rubbed his hair soothingly. "It'll be ok." She squeezed his neck and pulled away as a young girl came in holding the infant's hand.

"They yours?" Dean asked, nodding to the children.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." Leading them inside, she set a bowl of chips and two cups of coffee on the table.

"My sister, Erin," Casey began as the Winchesters seated themselves on the sofa.

"The one with five kids?" Dean asked, dipping a chip into salsa.

"Yes. She-uh…she passed away on Monday night." Dean stopped chewing and looked up and Sam leaned closer to Casey. "Her husband took the two oldest, the middle went to Bree, and she left these two for me to take care of. I can't be a mother, not yet!" her eyes filled with tears and Sam reached over and grasped her hand.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"A fire." Casey picked the baby up from his playpen and hugged him tightly. "Their dad got the kids out safely. He said he saw Erin on the ceiling. He left without another word yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What kind of fire?" Dean asked, interest peaking.

"They said it was caused by faulty wiring in the ceiling. Over Ben's crib." She absentmindedly rubbed the infants cheek and the young girl entered.

"Brittany, this is Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean." Casey gestured towards the Winchesters; Sam smiled and Dean stopped pacing and gave a short wave at the toddler.

"Whewre's Mommy?" she asked squeezing her teddy bear and yawning.

"Brittany, sweetie. Mommy went away, remember?" Casey ran a hand through the child's blonde curls and struggled to compose herself. Sam pulled Brittany aside and gently grasped her elbows.

"Is she coming back?" Brittany's blue eyes grew wide and she looked from Sam to Casey, clutching her bear tighter.

"No." Sam frowned and looked away, tears filling his eyes. "She can't come back."

Brittany's eyes clouded with moisture and she turned, running to her room with no understanding of where her mother was.

"I'm sorry." Sam's voice cracked and he glanced up at Casey.

"It's alright." Casey cleared her throat and gently gave Sam's knee a pat. "I'll go talk to her." She followed the toddler and Dean plopped down next to the younger.

"You alright, Sammy?" he nudged his brother and Sam nodded, blinking rapidly.

"Is this really happening?" he took a deep breath and swiped his hazel eyes. "Dean, the Demon is killing everyone. Every single person we've ever known or cared about."

"Casey's still here."

"But for who knows how long? Dean…we have to protect her. She has to come with us." Sam's eyes grew larger and wild, silently pleading with the elder.

"Sammy…" Dean ran a hand through his short hair and touched Sam's arm. "You know we can't do that. It's too dangerous. And she has the kids now." he glanced at the sleeping infant on the couch.

"Dean, he's like me." Sam whispered following his brother's gaze. "We can't just leave them."

"I know." The elder agreed and silently cursed. "We'll talk to Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Casey walked back in a few minutes later, a small smile tugged at her mouth. "She's back asleep. And Ben's asleep. They'll be ok." She placed the infant back into the playpen and sat across the brothers. "How are you two?"

"Fine." Dean answered almost instantly. He flushed and cleared his throat. "We're fine."

"Dean, Dean, Dean." She reached across the coffee table and gently squeezed his hand. "You know you can't lie to me." Dean looked down sheepishly. "But if you're not ready to talk, we won't."

Sam jumped in at the pause. "Casey, you have to come with us." Dean looked at him incredulously. "You and the kids-you're in danger. The Demon that we've been hunting all our lives; it's close. A war is coming and he's going after everyone we've ever had contact with. You have to come with us."

"Sammy, she can't. We put ourselves in danger every moment of nearly everyday. I won't put Casey and the babies through the same stuff we face. They're too innocent."

"Dean Winchester, did you just call me innocent?" Casey grinned and raised her eyebrows. "I know as much as you know. Which makes me capable of taking care of myself. And I'm old enough to choose for myself what I want to do."

"Casey you _are_ innocent. It's one of the reasons I love you. You know about all this shit but you haven't been through it. We can talk to you about it and you're always a huge help. But you're innocent. And I want you to stay that way." Dean's eyes grew suspiciously bright and he leant his forehead into his hand.

"Dean, she's going to die! I can't lose her too. I can't lose you." Sam looked at Casey and felt a single tear streak down his cheek.

"Sammy." Casey moved next to the younger and put her arm around him, rubbing his shaggy hair soothingly. "You won't lose me. I would come with you two in a heartbeat. We could stay behind at the motel when you guys hunted or something. But it's up to you guys if I come. I wouldn't want to be a problem." Sam pulled away and wiped his face wearily. "I'm going to make us some dinner." Casey stood and kissed Sam's forehead before slinking into the kitchen.

Both boys were left alone in their thoughts. Casey was one of the few people who could read Dean and who could call Sam 'Sammy'. She knew when they were lying and much to Dean's dismay, she always forced them to talk about emotions. When they were teenagers Dean had always treated her like a little sister and Sammy had had a huge crush on her, but looking at her now, Dean's mind began fantasizing about what could happen if she joined the 'road trip.'

They were ripped from their thoughts as Ben whimpered from the crib. Sam stood and carefully picked him up and rocked him. "I think he's hungry." He said as he gently rubbed a finger on the baby's cheek. Ben turned and opened his mouth, sucking happily on Sam's finger.

"Where'd you learn that?" Dean asked as he curiously watched his brother with the child.

Sam frowned and blinked quickly, shaking his head. "I went to Jessica's house for Christmas. She had a new niece that year." He cleared his throat and glanced at Dean who simply nodded. "I'll go tell Casey he's up."

Dean watched his brother cradle the infant in the crook of his freakishly long arm and smiled. _'You'd make such a great Dad, Sammy. I'm sorry you can't have normal.' _And suddenly, Dean had made his decision. If Casey brought Brittany and Ben and came with them, Sam could have a taste of normalcy. He could come home from a hunt and coddle a child or laugh with a woman. Maybe, just maybe, they would be happier if Casey came along.


End file.
